


Unromantisch - Unromantischer - Neven

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven ist ein unromantischer Klotz. Er gibt überhaupt nichts auf den Valentinstag. Sein Freund Marcel allerdings schon. Dementsprechend hängt der Haussegen ein wenig schief und Neven muss sich etwas einfallen lassen – blöd nur, dass das ein bisschen in die Hose geht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unromantisch - Unromantischer - Neven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtonbeaker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=newtonbeaker).



> Teil vom Valentinstagswichteln 2014 auf Livejournal
> 
> Die FF spielt in der letzten Saison, aus dem simplen Grund, dass Valentinstag dieses Jahr auf einen Freitag fällt – wo die Jungs also im Mannschaftshotel wären und irgendwie passt mir Nevens Verletzung nicht in den Kram. Deswegen also ein Jahr vorverlegt, aber das ist ja wurscht :D  
> Vorgabe war btw Variante B, sie sind schon ein Paar und verbringen einen (chaotischen) Valentinstag.

Es musste schon ein bisschen verzweifelt rüberkommen, wie Neven bei Mats sturmklingelte. Er war ja auch verzweifelt, sonst wäre er jetzt sicher nicht hier, er brauchte einen Rat von einem guten Freund. Besagter guter Freund öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und schaute Neven beinahe ein bisschen böse an. „Neven, was gibt’s?“ Irrte Neven sich, oder klang Mats gerade gereizt? „Ich brauch deine Hilfe!“, erwiderte Neven und drängelte sich einfach an Mats vorbei durch die Wohnungstür – ins Treppenhaus hatte ihn zuvor einer der Nachbarn gelassen. „Wer hat gesagt, dass du reinkommen darfst?“, fragte Mats und schloss dennoch gemächlich hinter Neven die Tür. Der schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer durchmarschierte … und dort auch sah, warum Mats gerade gereizt war. Er hatte Kerzen im ganzen Raum verteilt, auf dem Esstisch stand ein großer Strauß Rosen und es war gedeckt für zwei Personen. Wenn Neven gerade auch mal so ein bisschen schnüffelte, roch es nach frisch gekochtem Essen.  
Ups. Wahrscheinlich hatte Neven gerade die Vorbereitungen eines romantischen Abends unterbrochen. Diesem Valentinstagsblödsinn konnte man auch nirgendwo entkommen. Aber wunderte es Neven denn ernsthaft? Mats war ja sowieso ein … Rosenkavalier. Ein Charmeur vor dem Herren. Jemand, dem er jederzeit zutraute, dass er seinem Liebsten kitschige Gedichte ins Ohr säuselte, ihm auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt Lebkuchenherzen kaufte und … für den er eben auch am Valentinstag voll romantisch kochte. Mats stand auf solchen Kitsch. Und sein auserwählter Schalker auch. Benedikt ließ sich wahnsinnig gern weichspülen. Wahrscheinlich war er mindestens genau so kitschig im Gegenzug.  
„Tschuldige, wenn ich die Vorbereitungen für dein Date unterbrochen habe, du kannst ruhig weiterkochen. Ich will auch gar nicht lange stören. Aber … ich bin verzweifelt.“ – „Aha“, erwiderte Mats vollkommen trocken. Er war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben, die Arme verschränkt und Neven immer noch ein wenig finster anstarrend. „Schmelle redet nicht mehr mit mir“, führte Neven den Grund, warum er gekommen war, nun weiter aus. „Kein Wort, den ganzen Tag noch nicht, er zickt mich noch nicht einmal an. Er … er ignoriert mich! Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich gemacht habe! Vielleicht … ich weiß nicht, hat er irgendwas angedeutet, was mit ihm los ist? Ich dachte mir, vielleicht redet er ja wenigstens mit dir, ich hab keine Ahnung, wen ich sonst fragen soll.“  
Mats schwieg eine Weile, ehe er Neven mit gehobenen Augenbrauen anschaute. „Und um mich das zu fragen, bist du extra hergekommen? Hätte da ein Anruf nicht gereicht?“ – „Nein!“, beharrte Neven. Mats seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Gesagt hat er nichts“, gab er dann bereitwillig Auskunft, „aber ich kann mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, was mit ihm los ist.“ – „Dann sag es mir!“, rief Neven fast schon verzweifelt aus. Mats schien zu genießen, Neven ein wenig quälen zu können. Moment, warum waren sie gleich noch so gut befreundet? … Jedenfalls ließ er sich ordentlich Zeit mit der Antwort, ehe er erneut seufzte. „Weißt du, Neven, nicht jeder ist so ein unromantischer Klotz wie du.“ Und damit zwinkerte er dem Serben zu.  
  
Neven stutzte. Was genau wollte Mats ihm damit sagen? Er schien nicht weitersprechen zu wollen, denn er drehte sich um und verschwand in die Küche. Wahrscheinlich um sich um das Essen zu kümmern. Klar, wäre blöd, wenn es anbrannte und er und Benedikt dann ihr romantisches Dinner im Kerzenschein mit gelieferten Asianudeln oder ähnlichem verbringen müssten. Kurzerhand stand Neven auf und folgte ihm in die Küche. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte er – und klang dabei wohl immer noch ziemlich verzweifelt. Mats gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie eine Mischung aus entnervtem Stöhnen und amüsiertem Glucksen klang, dann hob er einen Topfdeckel an und begann, in besagtem Topf herumzurühren. „Heute ist Valentinstag, du Pfeife.“ – „Das weiß ich“, fauchte Neven und verschränkte die Arme, „man kommt ja nirgendwo dran vorbei.“ – „Dann weißt du ja wohl auch, was du zu tun hast.“  
Nein, wusste er nicht, sonst wäre er nicht immer noch hi-… ‚Nicht jeder ist so ein unromantischer Klotz wie du.‘ … Schon gar nicht Schmelle … der stand tatsächlich auf Kitsch, schaute sich gerne Liebesfilme an, ging auch mal romantisch mit Neven essen und hatte ihm irgendwann einmal in einem halben Nebensatz unterschwellig mitzuteilen versucht, dass es keine Schande wäre, seinem Freund auch mal auch nur eine einzige rote Rose zu schenken, wenn der schon Geburtstag hatte. Schmelle … Schmelle war Romantiker. Er hatte zwar nie etwas gesagt, aber er schien wirklich darauf gehofft zu haben, dass seine unterschwellige Botschaft an seinem letzten Geburtstag angekommen war und Neven ihm wenigstens zum Valentinstag eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitete.  
Und Neven hatte es versaut. Schon in dem Moment, als er heute Morgen in die Kabine gekommen war und sich beschwert hatte, dass im Radio dieser ganze Romantikblödsinn total aufgebauscht worden war. Spätestens da hatte Schmelle sich wohl denken können, dass sich Nevens Einstellung zu so Dingen wie Romantik und dem Valentinstag nicht geändert hatte … Kein Wunder, dass er angefressen war! Der Weg der Erkenntnis war manchmal lang und schmerzhaft – in diesem Fall rührte der Schmerz daher, dass Neven sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn schlug. „Scheiße, du meinst, wenn ich ihn besänftigen will, muss ich mir irgendwelchen kitschigen Valentinstagsscheiß ausdenken?“  
„HALLELUJA, er hat es verstanden!“, rief Mats und drehte sich grinsend zu Neven um. „Ein bisschen Zeit hast du ja noch. Lass dir was einfallen. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich muss duschen und mich umziehen, bevor Benni kommt.“ Das ließ Neven sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er flitzte kurz zu Mats, drückte ihm überschwänglich als Dank für seine Rettung einen Kuss auf die Wange und wuselte dann in den Flur, um in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen. Noch war es nicht zu spät, um den Abend zu retten.  
  
Zwei Stunden später stand er bereits frisch geduscht, geschniegelt, gestriegelt und rasiert und in einem schwarzen Anzug – und weinrotem Hemd, das liebte Marcel doch so an ihm! – vor der Wohnungstür seines Freundes. In der Hand hielt er einen gigantischen Strauß Rosen, auch wenn das Ding wirklich komplett übertrieben war, aber Neven hatte ja so einiges zu kompensieren und da wäre ihm eine einzelne Rose doch eher … mickrig vorgekommen. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er auf die Klingel drückte. Zwar hatte er einen Schlüssel, aber auch die Nutzung dieses kleinen Utensils erschien ihm im Moment ein bisschen unangemessen.  
Marcel öffnete ihm nur wenig später die Tür. ‚Niedlich‘ war das erste, was Neven einfiel, als er seinen Freund sah – die Haare ein bisschen wirr, der Blick verschlafen, er trug einen Schlabberpulli und Jogginghosen. Als er den großen Blumenstrauß sah, hinter dem Neven eigentlich ziemlich unterging, fiel ihm beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht. Neven lächelte seinen Freund mit seinem hoffentlich charmantesten Lächeln an. „Hallo schöner Mann, mach dich ausgehfertig, wir haben ein Valentinstagsdate.“ – „Neven, was …“, setzte Schmelle an, brach den Satz allerdings ab und starrte Neven einfach nur an. Der drückte immer noch lächelnd die Tür ein wenig weiter auf, betrat die Wohnung und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Dann legte er seine freie Hand in Schmelles Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Guck nicht so, Bambi. Ich stell jetzt die Blümchen ins Wasser und du machst dich noch schöner, als du so schon bist. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein.“  
Offenbar war Marcel viel zu perplex, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Er ließ einfach von Neven ab und verschwand im Badezimmer. Zufrieden grinste der Serbe, ging ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach einer Blumenvase. Diese füllte er anschließend in der Küche mit Wasser und stellte den Rosenstrauß hinein. Konnte sich sehen lassen. Wenn Marcel in den nächsten Tagen Besuch von ihren Kollegen bekäme, würden denen sicherlich die Augen rausfallen, weil bestimmt niemand damit rechnete, dass Neven zu … na ja … so was eben fähig war.  
  
Geduldig wartete er im Flur auf seinen Freund, während der sich rausputzte. Wenig später stand Marcel mit frisch gewaschenen, gekämmten und zurechtgelegten Haaren und gestutztem Bart sowie in einem feinen Anzug im Flur und schaute Neven ein bisschen unsicher an. „Ich bin jetzt auch ganz sicher nicht komplett overdressed?“, versicherte er sich, woraufhin Neven einen Schritt an ihn herantrat, das Gesicht des Blonden mit beiden Händen umfasste und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Genau richtig“, schnurrte er zufrieden, als ihm Marcels Duft in die Nase stieg, „overdressed bist du nur für das, was ich heute Nacht noch mit dir vorhabe. Und da werde ich dann schon dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert. Und jetzt … lass uns fahren, es war wirklich schwierig, irgendwo so kurzfristig noch einen Tisch zu bekommen. Nicht, dass unsere Reservierung verfällt.“  
Langsam nickte Marcel und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Als sie im Auto saßen und sich anschnallten, wagte er aber doch noch, ein paar Zweifel anzustellen. „Sag mal … Neven, bist du’s wirklich?“ Neven lachte, ließ den Motor an und tätschelte, kaum dass die Handbremse gelöst war, kurz Schmelles Oberschenkel. „Ich mag auf diesen ganzen Romantikkram nicht stehen. Aber du. Und dann kann ich dir ja wohl auch mal eine Freude machen, oder? Tut mir leid, dass ich so lang gebraucht habe, um das zu verstehen. Und ich gestehe dir besser gleich offen, dass ich einen Denkanstoß brauchte.“ – „Du hast mit Mats geredet, hm?“, mutmaßte Marcel sofort, wirkte aber nicht böse darüber. Eher amüsiert. Und vielleicht sogar eine Spur glücklich. Wahrscheinlich weil es so selten vorkam, dass Neven mal einsichtig war. Egal wie sehr er seinen Freund liebte, er neigte dazu, seinen serbischen Dickschädel an ihm auszulassen und sich durchzusetzen. Fehler machten eigentlich immer nur die anderen. Umso schöner musste es für Marcel sein, dass Neven sich heute dazu durchgerungen hatte, seinen inneren Schweinehund zu überwinden und sich doch mal einzugestehen, dass eine kleine Valentinsüberraschung für seinen Freund keine Schande war.  
  
„Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?“, erkundigte Schmelle sich, als sie schon eine Weile unterwegs waren und sich immer weiter von Dortmund entfernten. „Hab in Dortmund nirgends mehr was bekommen“, erklärte Neven lächelnd, „und im Nachhinein betrachtet ist das vielleicht gar nicht so dumm, weil wir etwas weiter außerhalb wahrscheinlich eher unsere Ruhe haben werden, als irgendwo mitten in der Stadt. Aber mehr verrate ich dir nicht.“ Nun, Marcel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das als gegeben hinzunehmen.  
Und so fuhren sie eine Weile. Bis Neven plötzlich feststellte, dass sie immer langsamer wurden … und sie schließlich stehenblieben, mitten im Nichts. Na ja, Nichts traf es auch nicht so richtig. Sie waren in einem Waldstück gestrandet. Was irgendwie nicht gerade sympathisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass es schon dunkel war. „Was ist denn jetzt los?“, fragte Marcel und schaute Neven neugierig an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern, löste den Gurt und stieg aus. Als er die Motorhaube öffnete, trat der denkbar schlechteste Fall aller möglichen Fälle ein, die passieren konnten, wenn man eine Motorhaube öffnete: Es qualmte. Kurz musste Neven husten. Dann entfuhr ihm ein unflätiger Fluch in seiner Muttersprache und er klappte die Motorhaube wieder zu.  
„Und?“, fragte Schmelle, als Neven wieder einstieg und nach seinem Handy suchte. „Wir sind am Arsch“, erwiderte der, „zumindest ist es kein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Motor qualmt.“ – „Scheiße“, murmelte Marcel, „und jetzt?“ – „Pannenhilfe anrufen.“ Und genau das tat Neven. Gedanklich verfluchte er alles, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. Perfekter Valentinstag. Sie saßen im Wald, im Dunkeln, in einem Auto mit Motorschaden und ihre Tischreservierung im Restaurant konnten sie jetzt wohl auch vergessen. So viel zum Thema Romantik.  
„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Neven, als er aufgelegt hatte. Immerhin mussten sie nicht ewig lang auf Hilfe warten. Marcel lächelte, beugte sich zu Neven rüber und legte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre passenden Gegenstücke. Sofort erwiderte Neven den Kuss und schob seine Hand in Marcels Nacken. Gute Idee, jetzt ein bisschen rumzuknutschen. Hielt vielleicht warm, mit Heizung war ja gerade auch nicht mehr viel. Einen Moment später löste Marcel sich wieder von Neven und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Die Geste zählt. Und alles andere waren äußere Einflüsse, die du nicht beeinflussen kannst. Wir gehen irgendwann mal miteinander essen.“  
Plötzlich fiel Neven etwas ein, er schob Marcel ein Stück beiseite und öffnete das Handschuhfach. Daraus förderte er eine Taschenlampe und zwei Schokoriegel zu Tage und grinste seinen Freund triumphierend an. „Wer braucht schon ein Candlelight Dinner, wenn er ein Flashlight Dinner haben kann? Ich weiß, Schokoriegel sind jetzt kein Drei-Gänge-Menü, aber immerhin besser als nichts. Und wenn wir heute noch irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen, bestellen wir uns was Richtiges.“ Marcel lachte leise, nahm den Schokoriegel entgegen und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. „Na dann mal guten Appetit“, murmelte er dann, löste fast schon andächtig das Papier und biss von dem Riegel ab.  
  
Es dauerte Gott sei Dank nicht einmal so lang, bis der Pannendienst kam und sie abgeschleppt wurden. „Das ist der denkbar unromantischste Valentinstag, den ich je erlebt habe“, murmelte Marcel, musste dann aber leise lachen. „Und trotzdem ist er irgendwie perfekt. Ich werd ihn ganz sicher nicht so schnell vergessen. Danke Neven.“ Neven grinste, als er die Lippen des Blonden auf seiner Wange fühlte. Er war eben unromantisch. Und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, war unromantisch. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar der Superlativ von unromantisch. Aber das war scheißegal. Solange Schmelle ihn trotzdem liebte …


End file.
